medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hansode Shiranui
| image = | aliases = The No Nonsense Shiranui | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Minus | family = Hakama Shiranui (Grandfather) Hanten Shiranui (Relative) | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class -13 | affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council | position = President | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} Hansode Shiranui (不知火 半袖, Shiranui Hansode) is a freshman of Class 1, later Class -13, and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's best friend. She is the granddaughter of the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy, Hakama Shiranui. While introduced as a comic relief character, Shiranui has taken on a more antagonistic role since since becoming an executive member of Class -13. Personality Shiranui is normally a very cheerful girl, but she has been shown to have a dark side and is brutally tactless. Despite her small size Shiranui has a very large appetite and is constantly seen eating. She has a knack for finding clandestine information with ease, knowing about most things that would seem to be vague details, and is unusually perceptive. Shiranui harbors a hidden resentment against Medaka Kurokami. Because of the antagonism that exists between them, Medaka initially asks Shiranui to become the Vice-President of the Student Council, though Shiranui refuses. While she prefers remaining on the sidelines observing and is extraordinarily capable of removing herself from any danger, Shiranui elects to join Class -13 after encountering Misogi Kumagawa. Like the other Minuses, she claims she has no friends and does not desire them. Despite her claims to not care for anyone, it seems that she has feelings for Zenkichi (stated after Zenkichi commented on her "devouring" people she said says she could never devour someone like him because "she could never stomache something so sweet"); she has stated that she had joined Class -13 partly out of motivation to see how far Zenkichi is willing to go to remain friends with her. Though she now opposes the Student Council, she does help them at times (albeit indirectly). Appearance Shiranui's eye sight is 1.5 by 1.5. She has blue eyes and hair, with a curled ahoge on top of her head. Despite being in high school, Shiranui has a childish appearance, being one of the shortest characters in the series. She wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Shiranui is first introduced discussing Medaka's recent election with Zenkichi, with the former admitting that even she voted for the "little princess". The two discuss Medaka's numerous achievements, before Shiranui asks Zenkichi if he plans to join the Student Council. Zenkichi adamantly insists that he won't, only for Medaka to appear behind him and drag him off. When Hyuga questions Zenkichi's whereabouts, Shiranui tells him that he was already caught by the president, and goes on to describe Medaka and Zenkichi's relationship to Hyuga. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 4-8 The next day, as Shiranui has lunch with Zenkichi, she comments on how only he is dragged along with Medaka on her tasks. Zenkichi goes on to explain more about Medaka's personality, but when he declares that the job is finished, Shiranui comments that he doesn't really understand Medaka, as she won't stop until she reforms the Kendo Club. When Zenkichi hears complaining about the club from behind him, he turns around only to find no one there. Shiranui tells him Hyuga was just sitting there. She also tells him that after the recruitment meeting later in the day, Zenkichi won't have to worry as the Student Council positions will be filled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 25-28 Shiranui later approaches Medaka and tells her that the one who left the request to clear the kendo hall was Hyuga, who possesses national level kendo skills, but has a bad personality and was violent all throughout middle school. Medaka tells her that it doesn't matter to her who sent in the request, to which Shiranui replies that she has a request of her own that she would like fulfilled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 37-39 Later, she is seen filling in for Medaka (unsuccessfully) at the recruitment meeting. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 50 A week later, it is Shiranui's information that allows Zenkichi to track down Isahaya as the most likely suspect in the attack on Ariake. When Zenkichi questions where she gets her information from, Shiranui tells him he's better off not knowing. When Medaka confronts Isahaya directly, Shiranui falls on the ground laughing. When Isahaya runs away, Shiranui points it out, and also asks Zenkichi why he is wearing his jersey under his uniform, telling him it looks weird. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 11-15 After everyone else runs off, Shiranui goes home. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, page 23 When Zenkichi takes a request to find a lost puppy, he brings Shiranui along with him in Medaka's abscense. Shiranui expresses her surpise that even the "invincible" Medaka has a weak point, Zenkichi tells her that she had a rather traumatic incident in the past with the primary school class pet. When Shiranui asks if that could undermine Medaka's presidency, Zenkichi reminds her that that is where he comes in. He then tells her to lead the way. Shiranui tells him she heard about a dog living on campus, and leads him to a fully grown canine, which closely resembles a wolf. When Zenkichi tries to insist it can't be the dog they're looking for, Shiranui tells him it is an adult Borzoi, also known as the Russian Wolf-Hound. A horrified Zenkichi asks if she is going to help him, only to be told by Shiranui that she just came to watch him get mauled. She then hands him sasuages to use in an "internal organs" joke; which Zenkichi unfortunately fulfills when he tries to unsuccessfully capture the dog. Shiranui is delighted. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 3, pages 4-11 The next day, when Medaka joins the pair in her dog costume, Shiranui and Zenkichi both agree that though her logic is sound, her method is ridiculous. As Medaka approaches the dog, Shiranui remarks that Medaka is much more human than she expected, getting jealous, acting stupid, and having a problem with animals. Zenkichi corrects her, telling her that it's actually the animals that have a problem with Medaka: because of her overwhelming presence, all animals are terrified of her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 3, pages 17-25 At a later date, while having lunch with Zenkichi and Hyuga, she listens as the two discuss Zenkichi's recent systematic visiting of all the clubs. When questioned by Hyuga why he would do such a thing, Zenkichi replies that it is his policy to sweat five liters a day. Shiranui agrees with him, stating that it is her policy to drink five liters of ramen a day. Hyuga mentions Zenkichi's recent status as the Student Council's "Club Typhoon", and that he should probably stop visiting all the clubs as he still hasn't joined one. Zenkichi replies that is fine, as he intended to make a name for himself anyway. Hearing this, Kanoya approaches him and asks to talk. When Hyuga asks Shiranui if it was alright to let Zenkichi leave with such a scary person, Shiranui replies that it is fine, and that she is only an acquaintance of Zenkichi. Hyuga comments that while he is quite scary himself, Shiranui is definitely the worst of all of them. Shiranui then tells him that Kanoya was a former candidate to be president, but was beaten to a pulp by Medaka when he started using vicious methods to get votes. She notes that he probably has some plan for revenge, and is then to find that Zenkichi has not yet visited the Judo Club, despite claiming to have visited all of them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 2-7 After his match with Kouki Akune, Zenkichi tells Shiranui about what happened at the Judo Club. She tells him he should have come to her for help, though he questions what she could have done. When the two enter the Student Council room, they find a nearly naked Akune changing, much to Shiranui's delight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 14-16 A month after Medaka's inauguration, Shiranui and Zenkichi discuss Yatsushiro at lunch. Shiranui describes her as rougher than the guys, and that she excels at everything she does, though Zenkichi thinks it sounds more like she excels at her own stupidity. Shrianui questions why Medaka would hand the request over to Akune, when she could do it better herself. Zenkichi tells her that it is both to get Akune experience, as well as determine whether or not Yatsushiro deserves help. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 9-10 When the Student Council is unsuccessfully trying to find a model for Yuubaru, Shiranui arrives at the Art Club room looking for Zenkichi. Yuubaru is awestruck, and decides that she is the perfect model he has been looking for, much to everyone's shock. After he explains that Shiranui is perfect because her body is underdeveloped, the other three girls get depressed. Shiranui doesn't understand what is going on, but is happy that she "won", though Zenkichi tells her that she actually lost on all accounts. Shiranui later gets paid five dollars for being Yuubaru's model. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 15-18 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc When Zenkichi tells her at lunch that the Student Council will be using a club battle swim meet to decide which club should get funding, she points out that such an event seems to be in the Swimming Club's favor. She begins acting smug after hearing Zenkichi's explanation, and points out that any event in the water can't be called fair, because there are three members of the Swimming Club who are very pushy when it comes to money. When Zenkichi presses her to tell him what she means, she coolly tells him to ask her in a more polite manner, other members of their class comment that the pair have a sick way of getting along. She then tells him about how the members in particular will do anything for money; in fact, will only do something if it is for money. She then warns Zenkichi to be careful, as even if Medaka is invincible, it doesn't mean she can't lose. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 6-9 On Sunday, Shiranui is revealed to be hosting the swim meet along with Tanzaku Asa. When Asa asks her how she met Zenkichi, Shiranui tells her that they went to different middle schools, and met for the first time in April, when Zenkichi picked up an eraser she dropped. Asa is unimpressed, and Zenkichi's thoughts upon hearing the story imply it to be, if not a lie, than only half the truth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 2-4 She and Asa discuss the first event, with Shiranui deciding that the Basketball Club has the advantage. Asa is surprised by Shiranui's logical analysis, and Shiranui tells the older girl that she is here to work, as she is getting paid in food. She goes on to say that there is a certain technique required for water basketball, though not too many people know it, and that this is why she warned the participants that the problem isn't just with getting the ball in the basket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 7 As the participants struggle to score points, Shiranui laughs heartily watching the students floundering about. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 9 When Asa expresses her amazement at Medaka's shot, Shiranui corrects her, explaining that that is actually the right way to do it. Because she announces it over the microphone though, everyone hears it, and all the students begin to frantically try to mimic Medaka's technique. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 14-15 Asked by Asa what she thinks of the second event, Shiranui replies it's so stupid it's great. She then gets serious and recognizes that logically, the Track Team should win. Even so, she's going to put her money on the Swimming Club and the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 3-4 Shiranui is highly amused as Zenkichi and Akune fight each other while running to the finish line. When Asa is surprised that the Swimming Club is in last place, Shiranui explains that even an all rounder like Yakushima would need about twenty-five meters to match Tanegashima's speed. When Yakushima and Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, Shiranui is the only one not surprised. She then goes on to explain that Tanegashima is the fastest in the swimming world, and that Yakushima should be praised for keeping up with him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 9-14 When Asa cannot decide what the final event should be, she asks for Shiranui's input, who decides on the final event herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 19 As the final event begins, Asa addresses the assembled clubs, before turning the explanation of the challenge over to Shiranui. She explains that the challenge is a regular cavalry battle: two team members hold up the third, who is wearing a headband. If the headband is taken or the person wearing it falls in the water, then the team losses. However, to give the teams with fewer points a chance, Shiranui throws in an extra rule: points are given out based on the quality of headband stolen. The first place team’s head band is worth sixteen points; second place’s is worth fifteen, and so on. After hearing Shiranui's explanation, Asa exclaims that the higher ranking teams will be targeted by everyone else, to which Shiranui agrees. Zenkichi, proud of how his friend Shiranui is stirring the competition up, shouts "I love you Shiranui!" to which Shiranui replies "Yay! I love me some me too!", as onlookers think that it's disgusting how well the two of them get along. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 1-3 When the Swimming Club and the Student Council clash, Asa asks Shiranui how evenly matched the two factions are. Shiranui replies that while Medaka is stronger than Mogana Kikaijima, Tanegashima and Yakushima have better teamwork than Zenkichi and Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 6 When Asa expresses her amazement at seeing Medaka seemingly stand on water, Shiranui is seen eating without expression. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 10 Shiranui tells Asa after both Medaka and Kikaijima go into the water, that because Medaka technically did not fall into the water before taking Kikaijima’s headband, the Student Council just scored sixteen points. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 14 When Asa reveals how the Judo Club won the competition, Shianui is seen grinning wickedly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 19 When Zenkichi and Kikaijima are both praying for somebody to come and break the tense mood between the two of them, Shiranui barges into the Student Council room, telling Zenkichi she felt as if he was calling for her, and asking if he has something good for her to eat. Shiranui greets Kikaijima, introducing herself to the Student Council’s new member. She then offers Kikaijima a photo of her kiss with Medaka, breaking the forth wall to mention that it took up a whole panel the week prior, much to Kikaijima’s dismay. As Kikaijima tries to take it, Shiranui offers it her, explaining that she actually took it for the school newspaper, but if Kikaijima asks, Shiranui will give it to her. She then maliciously reveals that she took three hundred photos, all from different angles, and asks Kikaijima which one she would like. Zenkichi interrupts her however, asking her not to tease the new member so much; he promises to buy her something good to eat later, and asks her to leave. Shiranui agrees, and leaves with an empty apology to Kikaijima and a farewell to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 13, pages 11-13 Clash With The Enforcers Arc When Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee is forced to wear Medaka’s uniform (much to her displeasure), Shiranui asks Zenkichi how bad someone needs to be before retribution hits them like that. Zenkichi simply tells her that she tried to fool Medaka into changing her uniform the day before. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, page 19 The next day, Shiranui is seen walking around school with Zenkichi, bags of food in her hands. While the two debate what to eat after school, they run into Onigase, who chastises Shiranui for eating in the halls. Shiranui swallows all of the food, much to Onigase’s ire. When Onigase goes after Shiranui, Shiranui pushes Zenkichi on top of her, before giving the other girl a brief warning and running off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 15, pages 1-4 Shiranui is wandering the halls, when she runs into Medaka dressed in a band uniform. They discuss the Orchestra and its captain, before the conversation turns to the other members of the Student Council. Shiranui asks who the vice-president will be, to which Medaka replies that she wants Shiranui to take the position. Shiranui laughs at the offer, reminding Medaka that she hates both group activities and Medaka herself. The two then meet Onigase. When the three arrive at the music room, they find the members of the Orchestra scattered about in a comatose heap, with a bloodied Myouri Unzen standing in the center of the carnage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 6-13 Shiranui tells Medaka how Unzen is a superhuman just like her, and that ever since he took charge of the Public Morals Committee the organization became much more violent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 15 Flask Plan Arc Minus 13 Arc Abilities Knowledge of School Codes: As the granddaughter Hakoniwa Academy's chairman, Shiranui is well versed in the history of the Flask Plan, and knows a great deal about the school and its rules. Superhuman Physiology: Shiranui's grandfather originally saw her as the base for Class -13, suggesting that she has abilities on par with those of Kumagawa, and he himself recognizes the similarities between them. She was also able to come out of attacks by both Shibuki Shibushi and Gagamaru Chougasaki unscathed. Minus Real Eater (正食者, Rearu Itā): Though demonstrated, the properties of Shiranui’s Minus have yet to be explained. She is shown using it on Kuudou Hinokage, which she calls “lending” it to him. At the same time, she claims that her Minus isn’t very convenient to use. After this encounter, Hinokage has developed a new Abnormality he calls Theme Song, though how it relates to Shiranui’s Real Eater is still unknown. Trivia *Shiranui was voted the seventh most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 727 votes. *Shiranui was voted the fifth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 307 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minus